The Fox Boy of Notre Dame
by Black-Kat 012
Summary: Parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Young Naruto has lived his whole life inside the walls of Notre Dame, thinking that the world is cruel like his caretaker, Judge Silas, said it was. But when he helps a young mystic named Temari, he soon helps her and her friends from the cruelty and misjust from Silas and his men. A/N please R R this story!
1. Bells of Notre Dame

**My first Chapter of my parody, I don't own any of the characters, only the story do I own it  
**

**PS Try to figure out which characters i used in this story and you might get yourselves some cyber cookies.**

* * *

The camera zooms as we see close it is parts of Notre Dame. The camera zoom a little closer, until we see the city of Toonsville. The camera kept going, until we hear someone began to sing

_**Morning in Toonaris the city awakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

As the camera zoomed we see Luigi Mario sitting off the side of the bridge with a fishing pole in his hands. Then, Mr. Egbert carried some bread and placed them in a outside cart, where other people are walking, so he can sell them.

_**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**_

_**To the little bells soft as a psalm**_

_**And some say the soul of the city's**_

_**The toll of the bells **_

_**The bells of Notre Dame**_

We now see a few kids walking toward a wagon, with someone in it. It was a tall middle aged man, with spike blonde hair under a black baseball cap, a white collared shirt, black pants and shoes, and a pair of trangle shades over his eyes, this was Dirk Strider, who was singing to the children, "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so man changing of moods because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?" said a young girl next to Dirk. She was fifteen years old, with short black hair, oval glasses, a white shirt with a blue ghost image on the center, a tan skirt, and wearing a pair of tennis shoes. This was Dirk's friend and apprentice in training, Jane Crocker.

"No Jane. Up there, high, high, in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?" Dirk asked rhetorically

"Who?" Jane asked

"What is it?"

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush!" Dirk said as he slapped lightly on Jane's head, making the kids laugh, "And I will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster." Dirk continued to sing.

_**Dark was the night when the our tale was begun**_

_**On the docks near Notre Dame**_

On a dark snowy night, there were four people in a boat. One was a female anthromorphic cheeta with long black spotted hair and a orange outfit covered in a dark tan overcoat, this was Cheetara, who whas holding her infant close to her. Another one was a anthormorphic tiger with a forest green suit on, covered over a tan overcoat, his name was Tigra, who was the husband of Cheetara and father to her child. The final person was a lanky man with silver hair slicked back, violet eyes, wearing a merchant's outfit with a black overcoat over it, this was Hidan, who was rowing the boat.

"Shut it up, will you!" Hidan whispered harshly to Cheetara to calm her crying infant down.

"We'll be spotted!" Tigra said quietly to his wife

"Hush little one," Cheetara whispered her baby

_**Four frightened Mystics slid silently under**_

_**The bells of Notre Dame**_

As they got off the boat at the end of the river , they came to a man waiting for them, who was wearing a hooded cloak covering his body, and was holding a staff in his other hand while the other one reached out to them,"Four guiders for safe passage into Toonaris." Suddenly, an arrow hit the man's staff as a few guards came out of nowhere surrounding the mystics.

_**But a trap had been laid for the Mystics**_

_**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**_

_**At a figure whose clutches**_

_**Were iron as much as the bells**_

The mystics turned around as they saw a shadowy figure coming out of the darkness, while riding a black horse. The figure had short silver hair, a black military outfit with armor at his shoulders, and a deep green cloak covering the armor from the snow.

"Silas!" Tigra cried out in fear

_**The bells of Notre Dame**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**Dirk : Judge Silas thought**_

_**To purged the world**_

_**Of vice of sin**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

Silas glared at the mystics as the guards cuffed the men, except for Cheetara and her child. The Guards soon dragged them away from the river bank and into a carriage.

_**Dirk: and he saw corruption**_

_**Ev'rywhere**_

_**Except within**_

"Bring these mystic vermin to the palace of justice," Silas ordered

"You there, what are you hiding?" the guard who saw Cheetara holding her baby, which Silas thought it was stolen goods.

"Stolen goods, no doubt take them from her!" said Silas in distaste

"_She ran," said Dirk_

Back in his story, Cheetara ran, holding her baby close to her, as Silas chased her with his horse. Cheetara slid a little and ran the steps on several buildings, with Silas, chasing her. Silas was almost close to her, until she jumped over a steel fence and thought she was going to lose him. Cheetara ran toward the Notre Dame and pounded her fist on the door a couple of times, "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" Cheetara cried out and soon turned around and noticed she was wrong about loosing Silas. Silas ran towards her, with his horse as Cheetara gasped in fear. Cheetara continued to run, but Silas grabbed half of the baby's blanket. Silas soon kicked her, causing her to let go and hit the steps, hard. Cheetara was dead.

Silas soon heard the baby cry a little, "A baby," he opened the blanket a little to look at its face and gasped, "A monster!" Silas quickly covered the baby and looked around quickly, until he spotted a well. Silas walked toward the well as was about to drop the baby to its death, until…

"STOP!"

"_Cried Jiraya the Sannin," said Reala_

The man, who stopped Silas's sin, was Jiraya the Sannin; he wore a green japanese outfit over a red jacket, had long white spikey hair tied up into a long ponytail, and a pair of ninja sandles on his fee.

"This is an unholy demon," responded Silas, "I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs,"

Jiraya knelt down next to Cheetara's body and began to sing.

_**See their innocent blood you have spilt**_

_**On the steps of Notre Dame**_

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued," resorted Silas.

_**Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**_

_**On the steps of Notre Dame**_

"My conscience is clear," said Silas stubbornly

_**You can lie to yourself and your minions**_

_**You can that you haven't a qualm **_

_**But you never can run from **_

_**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**_

_**The very eyes of Notre Dame**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

After Jiraya pointed the statue figures around the outside of Notre Dame, which the statues glared wide-eyed at Silas in anger. Silas looked at each statue, with a shocked look on his face.

_**Dirk: And for one time in his life**_

_**Of power and control**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**Dirk: Silas felt a twinge of fear **_

_**For his immortal soul**_

Silas's eyes grew wide in fear as he stared at the statue of a lady and a child, which were still glaring at him, after the lightning bolted. "What must I do" Silas asked the Sannin.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own," said Jiraya, as he carried Cheetara to bury her.

"What? I'd be settled with this misshapen…" then Silas realized it was best to take care of the baby, "very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

"Live here? Where?" Jiraya asked the man.

"Anywhere," Silas looked at Notre Dame and thought where he could hide the baby. As he kept thinking, he began to sing.

_**Just so he's kept locked away **_

_**Where no one else can see**_

"The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways," said Silas, as he continued to sing, while looking at the baby.

_**Even this foul creature may**_

_**Yet prove one day to be**_

_**Of use to me**_

"And so Silas gave the child a cruel name, a name that means half-formed, Naruto," said Dirk, as he held up the puppet of Silas , carrying the baby. The baby grew up into a 14 year old boy with a tail and ears of a fox, ringing the bells.

_**Now here is a riddle to guess if you can**_

_**Sing the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**Who is the monster and who is the man?**_

_**Reala and Chorus: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**_

_**Bells, bells, bells, bells**_

_**Bells of Notre Dame!**_

_The Fox of Notre Dame_

* * *

**Damn this took too long to make! Hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did making it! Plz read, review, and favorite.**

**and sorry for keeping everyone waiting, busy with life and all that crap.**


	2. Out There

**Well, it seems that everyone likes my first chapter, i might as well make another one, right? AHEM... none of these characters are mine, i'm just useing them for fun and don't hurt me. please. ALSO, I want reviews on how this is going, please! **

**[Warining; some of these characters might be a bit OOC, you have been warned]**

* * *

A figure walked outside of the bell tower of Notre Dame. The figure was ahuman pre-teen boy, about 5''3, with sunny blonde hair, bright cerulean eyes, odd yet interesting whisker birthmarks on his cheeks, and tan skin. However, what stood out was that he had a golden fox tail tipped in white along with two fox ears over his human ears, which were also tipped in white. He was wearing a large black tee shirt under a short sleeved dark orange hoodie/vest, gray camaflaush shorts with pockets on the side of them, and blue ninja sandles that the Sannin from the church gave him for his 'birthday'. His name was Naruto, who was raised by Silas when he was just a baby. Naruto looked around outside the church, until he saw a baby dove, sleeping inside a human like being's mouth.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted quietly to the dove. The baby bird woke up and chirps happily at Naruto, who lightly smiled. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" the bird chirps sadly and Naruto's face frowned a bit. "You sure? It's a good day to try," Naruto quietly picked up the bird in his hands, not harming it in any way, "Why, if I picked today to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools!" Naruto showed the bird the festival close to Notre Dame, which was down below where they were. The dove gulped and chirps in worry to Naruto.

"It'll be fun… the juggles, the music, and dancing…" Naruto chuckles as he lets go of the dove slowly as the bird continued to flap its wings. The young dove opens its eyes and noticed its flying. The bird landed on Naruto's hand cheerfuly, as they saw a flock of birds flying passed them overhead. The dove chirps happily and looks back at Naruto.

"Go on, nobody wants to get cooped up here forever," Naruto said and the bird flew away happly. Naruto's face went from happy to sadness; he always wanted to get out of Notre Dame, someday. Silence broke as the odd statue started to spit out the feathers from the dove. This statue was very odd looking; his hair was wild and was sticking up, his eyes were bright red, he wore a long gray jacket with a big zipper on it, and he also wore a jumpsuit that was a one piece and was connected to the shoes (it was also bright red). His name was Shrike Sanchez.

"Ay Caramba, I thought he'd never leave! I be spittin' out feathers for a whole week!" complained Shrike

"Well that's what you'd get for sleepin' with yer mouth open," said another statue who came alive right after Shrike. This statue was a big human with a big stomach to match; he had black hair that stood up like a Mohawk, he had a black beard as well, he wore a black shirt that said 'beard' on it, he even had jean shorts on, and he also had cybernetic limbs on his left arm and his legs. It's name was Bulldog Browns (BB for short)

"Heh, heh, heh, go spook a priest there amigo," Shrike said sarcasticlly. He soon stood next to Naruto as the young boy was looking down below, "Hey, amigo, what's going on out there?"

"A fight, a flogging?" asked BB

"A festival," said Naruto gloomly to his good friends.

"Joo mean the Festivita de Idiotas?" said Shrike as he leaned over the wall of Notre Dame, looking at the festival below. (A/N forgive my Spanish speaking, I'm a bit rusty)

"Yeah," said Naruto, with a sad look on his face.

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Shrike shouted happly.

"It ah treat to watch them colorful pageantry of them simple peasant folks," said BB as he grinned from ear to ear with Shrike.

"Man, nuthin' like balcony seats for watchin' the old F.O.F!" said Shrike.

"Yeah, watching," Naruto sighed and walked away from the two.

"Oh look, amigos, a mime," Shrike smirked; he was about to spit over the balcony, until BB covered Shrike's mouth quickly. Shrike had no choice but to swallow; he looked at BB, which they notice that Naruto went back inside.

"Hey, what gives?" Shrike asked

"Aren't yous gonna watch the festival with us?" asked BB, but Naruto didn't answer.

"I don't get it," said Shrike

"Maybe he's sick," said.

"Impossible!" said a female statue; she was a blonde haired woman, wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black inside a red circle on the back. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage; she wore open-toed sandals with high heels. This was Tsunade Senju, one of- if not oldest-statues of the group, and yet looked pretty young for it to boot. "If 14 years of listening to you three hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will," she glared at them.

"But watchin duh Festival of Fools has always been duh highlight of duh year for Drago," said BB.

"What good is watchin the party if you never get to hear it?" Tsunade asked, she noticed there were lots of pigeons that were about to stand all over her, "Get away from me, you filthy buzzards! He's not made like us!" She, Shrike, and BB all walked inside, where Naruto was. They found him sitting in a room, in front of a table, where a modeled city of Toonaris with figures he made were on it. Naruto was still sad, when Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder, "Naruto-kun what's wrong? You wanna tell me about it?"

"I…I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," said Naruto, fiddling with a figure.

"Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" Tsunade asked.

"I never fit down there. I'm not…normal," Naruto was right, he wasn't normal- at least thats what Silas said about him. He was part fox with an odd appearance and somehow knew how to stick up to walls with his feet. Naruto sometimes berate himself for calling himself a Mystic, one of the people Slias despised the most.

"Oh, Naru…" Tsunade paused for a bit, after a pigeon or two landed on her shoulders, "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with my adopted Grandson here, if that's alright with you!" the pigeons soon flew away from the enraged woman statue.

"Hey, quite beating around the bell tower, amigo. What are we going to do? Paint joo a fresco?" Shrike asked Naruto to lighten his mood.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you to attend the festival," Tsunade said with BB and Shrike nodding in response.

"Me?" Naruto asked them.

"No, teh Pope. Por supuesto, usted!" Shrike shoved a Pope figure in Naruto's mouth

"It woulda be uh very pope-pourri of educational experience," said BB

"Wine, women, and songs," Shrike juggled more figures, making Naruto a bit nervous

"Yous can learn identify various regional cheeses," BB replied.

"Bobbing los caracoles,"

"And indulging in them folk songs," said BB as he pretended to be playing a mandolin.

"Playing volcada al monje!" Shrike jumped up and slammed a wooden bucket of water over BB's head. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the two and then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, take it from an old spectator. 'Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, amigo, even though joo're a fox, joo're still human like, with teh flesh, and teh hair, and teh navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right BB, mi amigo?" Shrike asked, elbowing BB on his arm.

"Yeah, if you chip us, do we flake? If you soak us, don't we not grow mist?" BB asked, as he shoved the bucket onto Shrike's head.

"Naruto, just grab a fresh shirt and a clean pair of pants and…" Naruto interrupted Tsunade, "Thanks for the encouragement, all of you, but you're all forgetting one thing,"

"What?" the statues asked.

"My master, Silas," Naruto said, as he held a wooden figure of Silas.

"Oh," mumbled the group of statues.

"Well, when he says yous forbidden from ever leavin' duh bell tower, does he means 'never ever'?" BB asked.

"Never ever, and he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I even asked to go," Naruto replied.

"Whos said joo got to ask, amigo?" Shrike asked.

"Oh, no," Naruto didn't like what his friend was planning.

"Joo sneak out…"

"I couldn't…"

"…And joo sneak back in,"

"He'll never know yous were gone," said BB

"But then, what if I get caught," Naruto panicked

"Better beg for forgiveness than to ask permission," said Tsunade, "Joo could wear a disguise, just be joorself, just this once! I'm sure there will be other people like joo there," Shrike wrapped himself in a gray cloak, "What Silas doesn't know, can't hurt joo amigo," added Shrike.

"Ignorance is grand," BB slightly rolled his eyes

"Look who's talking," Shrike said to him, jumping up and give the giant a playful nuggie.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," said Tsunade, and placed a cloak on Naruto's lap, knowing the young half-fox boy was thinking deeply. Was he going outside to watch the festival instead of watching it near the bell tower? What Tsunade-baachan said was right and Naruto smiled, "You're right, I'll go!" the statues cheered in responce.

"I'll get cleaned up," said Naruto, another cheer was heard. "I'll stroll down the stairs. I'll march through the door and…" before he could finish, Silas appeared in front of him. Silas comes by time to time to visit Naruto; after all he raised him as a baby. "Good morning, Naruto, my boy." Silas greeted him neutrally.

Naruto stepped back a little, "Um… Good Morning, Master," Naruto soon realized that his friends were back to being un-animated statues to keep his secret from Silas.

"Dear chld, who ever are you talking to?" asked Silas.

"My…friends," Naruto answered softly to the man

"I see…" Silas tapped the stone figure of Shrike , "What are your friends made of, Naruto?"

"Stone,"

"Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't,"

"That's right; you're a smart boy," Silas smiled, as he walked toward the table, "Now, lunch." Naruto dashed and grabbed a tray, where the dishes were on it. Then, he dashed back and one by one, he placed them on the table and sat down in front of Silas.

"Shall we review your alphabet, today?" Silas asked, as he opened a book of his.

"Oh, yes master. I would like that very much," Naruto replied, still not smiling.

"Very well, A?" Silas asked.

"Abomination," Naruto answered.

"B…"

"Blasphemy,"

"C…"

"Contrition,"

"D…"

"Damnation,"

"E…"

"Eternal damnation,"

"Good, F…"

"Festival…" Naruto replied without thinking at all. He heard a spit from Silas drinking his wine and noticed he made a big mistake. Silas wiped his bottom jaw with the napkin, "Excuse me?"

"Forgiveness," Naruto quickly lied.

"You said festival," said Silas.

"No!" Naruto was going to get in trouble from his master; Silas closed his book and got up, "You're thinking about going to the festival," Silas responded and walked away, as Naruto followed him not far behind, with panic, "It's just that…you get to go every year."

Silas quickly turned around and snapped back at Naruto, "I am a Public official. I must go!" Silas turned again and headed down stairs, with Naruto still following him, "But I don't enjoy a moment of it. Thieves and hustlers are the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a swallow, drunken stupor." Silas walked outside, still at the bell tower, while Naruto stayed behind, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Boy, can't you understand?" Valmont asked, "When your cold-heartless mother abandoned you, as a infant, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is the thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Naruto continued to apologize, with his fox flatting down on his head and his tail swishing back and forth, to Silas as he stood next to him.

"Oh, my dear child, you don't know what it's like out there. I do…I do," Silas looked at the view and began to sing.

_**The world is cruel**_

_**The world is wicked**_

_**It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_

_**I am your only friend**_

Silas grinned at Naruto, while he listened.

_**I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

_**I who look upon you without fear**_

_**How can I protect you, boy**_

_**Unless you stay in here**_

_**Away from here?**_

Naruto still stared at Silas, as he walked back to the bell tower. Naruto followed and kept listening to Silas. "Remember what I taught you, Naruto," Silas said, as he continued to sing. (A/N: think of Naruto's singing voice as Owl City)

_**You are deformed**_

_**Naruto: I am deformed**_

_**Silas: And you are ugly**_

_**Naruto: And I am ugly**_

_**Silas: And these are crimes **_

_**For which the world **_

_**Shows little pity**_

_**You do not comprehend**_

_**Naruto: You are my one defender**_

Naruto listened, as he picked up a few figures he made along with a figure of himself.

_**Silas: Out there they'll revile you**_

_**As a monster**_

_**Naruto: I am a monster**_

_**Silas: Out there they will hate **_

_**And scorn and jeer**_

_**Naruto: Only a monster**_

_**Silas: why invite their calumny**_

_**And consternation?**_

_**Stay in here **_

_**Be faithful to me**_

_**Naruto: I'm faithful**_

_**Silas: Grateful to me**_

_**Naruto: I'm grateful**_

Silas moved the figures to make room for the basket he carried and lightly took the figure of Naruto out of Naruto's hand.

_**Do as I say**_

_**Obey **_

_**Silas and Naruto: And stay **_

_**In here**_

Silas placed the figure on the model of Notre Dame and glared at Naruto, as he walked away. "You are good to me, master. I'm so very sorry," Naruto apologized.

"You are forgiven," Just as Silas was about to leave for today, he turned around and gave Naruto on last advice, "Remember, Naruto. This is your sanctuary." Silas smiled and left the bell tower, leaving Naruto still sitting near the scale model of the city, thinking, "My sanctuary…" Naruto stared up at the bells, as he began to sing to himself.

_**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**_

_**Gazing around the people down below me**_

Naruto climbed up to look down, where the festival was being held.

_**All my life I watch them as I hid up here alone**_

_**Hungry for histories they show me**_

_**All my life I memorized their faces**_

_**Knowing them as they will never know me**_

_**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day **_

_**Not above them**_

_**But part of them**_

After Naruto picked up a few figures, he looked outside, again to view the festival and smiled.

_**And out there **_

_**Living in the sun**_

_**Giving one day out there**_

_**All I ask is one**_

_**To hold forever**_

Naruto slid down to meet the re-animated Statues, who just came to life and Naruto hugged Shrike and Tsunade around their waist, as they both smiled at him.

_**Out there**_

_**Where they all unaware**_

_**What I give**_

_**What I dare**_

_**Just to live one day out there**_

The camera zooms away from Naruto and we took a quick view down at the city, where all people, authors and animals were busy doing everyday stuff.

_**Out there among the millers and the weaver and their wives**_

_**Through the roofs and gables I can see them**_

_**Every day they shout and scold about their lives**_

_**Heedless of the gift is to be them**_

_**If I was in their skin I'd treasure every instant**_

Naruto grinned happily, as he slid down on a small water pole and took a view at the whole city.

_**Out there **_

_**Strolling by the Seine**_

_**Taste the morning out there**_

_**Like ordinary men**_

Nauto splashed water on his face and looked around the stone men, as he climbed way on top of Notre Dame.

_**Who freely walk of about there**_

_**Just one day and then**_

_**I swear I'll be content**_

_**With my share**_

Naruto climbed down and ran in front of Notre Dame, still smiling.

_**Won't resent **_

_**Won't despair**_

_**Old and bent**_

_**I won't care**_

_**I'll have spent**_

_**One day**_

_**Out there**_

The camera zooms away from Naruto, as a flock of doves and pigeons flew by. The camera kept zooming farther away, as Naruto always want to go out there.

* * *

**Phew! It's done! Hope everyone likes this story as much as i do! also, i need help with a beta reader and a few choices on who specifically to add in this story, please send me a pm or review about it and i'll get to you on that. Thanks again for reading this!**


End file.
